Je me perd dans la folie de te possédé
by Dracula-Smile
Summary: Une rencontre peut en cacher une autre...


_Je me perds dans la folie de te possédé _

Elle se trouvait là comme chaque matin, sa longue chevelure bouclée voltant autour de son visage du au vent frais de cette aride hiver. Emmitouflé dans son manteau pourpre, son écharpe cachant son irrésistible bouche de mon regard avide, alors que ses mains frêles essayer désespérément de se réchauffer à l'intérieur de ses poches, je me demandais si mon comportement devait être apparenté a de la _folie_ ?

Cette fille m'obsédait bien plus que de raison, chacun de ses gestes était devenue fascinant à mon égard.

Chaque matin, je l'attendais de l'autre côté de la route l'observant de la forêt qui longé celle-ci.

Toujours seul elle semblait perdu dans son monde, se monde ou je ne rêvais que de la rejoindre, elle mon tendre _amour_.

D'où m'étais venus ma hantise ? La fois ou son regard brun avoir pour la première fois rencontré le mien ?quand son odeur m'avait heurté de plein fouée ? Quand ses joues s'étaient teintes de rouge sous le vent glacial ?

Je ne serais y répondre...

Je savais juste que le simple le fait de voir rebondir ses cheveux au creux de cou m'appeler comme le chant tragique des sirènes de l'Odyssée, sauf que contrairement à Ulysse je n'avais pu résister à mes tentations insensées.

Je me r appel encore de la première fois ou je la vie, le paysage était l'opposé de celui-ci, le soleil illuminais les fleurs fraichement éclose des champs de l'autre bord, sa robe immaculé se collais a ses genoux sous la légère brise, ses cheveux fougueux avais était dompté d'une tresse à la française, alors qu'elle arborait un sourire niais a tout ce qu'ils l'entouraient.

Elle ressemblait à un ange et dieu seul sait a qu'elle point j'avais besoins de bonté, je m'étais approchais d'elle, hypnotisais, et vint me placer tout près d'elle sur le banc de l'arrêt de bus, elle sembla surprise de voir quelqu'un, mais se repris assez vite en me lançant un sourire éblouissant, ses lèvres étaient divine et je n'avais qu'une envie m'approchais encore pour poser les mienne sur sa bouche pulpeuse en forme de cœur...

Perdu dans mes penser je ne la vis se lever pour rejoindre le bus arrivée surement à l' instant, lorsqu'il y pénétra une seul idée hantais mon esprit...

_La revoir..._

Depuis se jours je venais chaque jours n'osant l'approchais, elle m'attirait bien trop et le seul faite de m'approcher d'elle m'aurais fait perdre la raison et commettre des actes inavouable...

Je fus sortis de mes souvenirs par l'arrivais d'une personne inconnu, ma douce en l'apercevant, vint à sa rencontre, l'inconnu la pris dans ses bras...avant de l'embrassé...

_L'embrassé..._

Une haine incontrôlable, s'empara de mon être, qui était-il pour l'embrasser ? Elle mon aimée, mon amour, MA _propriété _!

Cette hargne, se renforça alors que ses main dérivais vers sais reins, ELLE M APPARTENAIS, elle n'était qu'à moi, rien qu'à MOI !

Alors que le car s'avançait sur la route verglaçante, je le vis prendre sa main et la portais a ses lèvres, alors qu'il l'aidait à monter dans le bus, ma décision était prise, il me falais agir au plus vite...

Je l'attendis la journée entière, après tout qu'étais ce d'attendre quelques heures alors qu'elle serait auprès de moi pour l'éternité...

Comme chaque soir, elle prit le chemin qui longeais les champs gelée en cette saison et pour la première fois je la suivis, tapissais dans les hautes herbes et l'obscurité...

_POV Antanasia..._

Jake étais définitivement parfait, notre couple était des plus heureux depuis quelques semaine et rien semblais pouvoir nous séparés -a l'exception de mes parents-, mon sourire d'amoureuse transis ne quittais mais lèvres une seul seconde, je nageais dans le bonheur...

Longeant les terres agricoles encore et encore je finis par apercevoir, le toit de la ferme bio ou j'habitais, je pressais le pas impatiente de retrouvés ma chambre...

Quand soudain un bruit feutrés me fit me stoppais brusquement, cela ne ressemblais au vent...Plutôt à des pas...des pas pressant, je me tournais brusquement, intriguais mais ne trouvais que l'obscurité...Mon cœur battais à la chamade, le bruit semblais m'encercler, se rapprochais, au moment ou mes jambes retrouvèrent le pouvoir d'esquisser un mouvement une main puissante vint se poser sur ma bouche m'empêchant démettre le moindre bruit, je me débattis mais rien ni fit, mes forces commençais à s épuisaient, alors que mes larmes striaient mon visage, un souffle chaud vint caresser mon cou.. Mon ouïe était assourdie par les battements affolés de mon cœur, je réussis à percevoir un son sortir de la bouche de mon agresseur...

« Ne te débat pas mon _amour, nous sommes fait pour vivre ensemble. Nous serons heureux tu verras... »_

_Puis le noir et l'oublie..._

Un mal de tête martelais mon crâne, alors que mes yeux papillonnais sous la forte lumière, ou étais-je ?

« Tu es enfin réveillais mon cœur ? »

Je sursautais à l'entente de cette voix...

Comment m'avais-t-il retrouvais...

Je l'entendis sourire dans mon dos, alors que j'imaginais très clairement ses yeux noires emplies d'une folie harde et dévastatrice, je l'entendis s'approchait.

« Croyais-tu vraiment pouvoir m'échapper... »


End file.
